It Was Me
by Beebbop
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a little argument after Rose asks to invite a friend to tea. Who really knows how relationships start?


'Morning,' Ron yawned as he scrambled into the kitchen chair.

'Here you go,' Hermione said as she placed some toast on the table in front of him. She then sat next to him and began reading the newspaper.

There was a crash from up above.

'What in the name of Merlin was that?' Ron shouted spilling his pumpkin juice down his shirt.

'It's Hugo. . .' Hermione said as Rose came bounding down the staircase.

'Hello.' Rose jumped into the chair beside Ron and reached for his toast.

'Hey, get your own,' Ron said with a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him.

'What time is Terry coming tonight, Rose? ' Hermione asked, turning a page. Rose glanced at her mother and shook her head warningly. Hermione looked shocked and mouthed something.

'Terry?' Ron spluttered. 'Who's Terry?'

'He's just a friend from school. Professor Grundy has set us this project over the summer and Terry's helping me,' Rose replied, taking care to avoid Ron's eyes.

Ron looked at Hermione quizzically, but she put a finger to her lips. They ate in silence for a while before another crash from above made each look up from their meals. Hermione sighed.

'Go and see what your brother's doing Rose,' Hermione said, Rose got up from her chair with a sigh and stomped up the stairs.

'Terry?' Ron whispered once Rose had left.

'What about him?' Hermione asked glancing up from the Prophet she was reading.

'Well, you may not have noticed, but he's a boy!' Ron spluttered, dropping his toast in his lap.

'What's wrong with him being a boy?' She replied, folding the newspaper up.

'Well, I'm out tonight; I'll need to meet him.' He said after wiping butter off his trousers.

'Rose doesn't want you to meet him.'

'Why?' Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide.

'She's scared that you will embarrass her.'

'I won't; when have I ever embarrassed her?' Ron said looking hurt.

'How about when we went to Parent's Evening at Primary School and you fell over when collecting the certificate, or when you refused to buy her some chips from the shop down the road and shouting that it was cheap Muggle rubbish,' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

'All right, I know I embarrass her, but she'll want me there when she needs money to buy a present for him, she'll need me to pay for the wedding, she'll need me there when she needs someone to look after her children,' Ron said as Hermione collected their plates and put them in the sink.

'Oh, please, Ron, she's only eleven. They're just doing some schoolwork,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, and tomorrow he's taking her out for dinner; I know where this all leads.' Ron replied knowingly.

'So you know where everything leads then?' Hermione laughed. 'If you knew where everything led, we would have gotten together in our fourth year during the Yule Ball.' She turned to see a blank look cross Ron's face and she giggled to herself.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ron asked, offended.

She pointed her wand at the dishes and they immediately started washing themselves. 'Just that you never took any of the hints I left before we started dating,' she replied turning back to Ron and crossing her arms.

'I did, I'm the one that got us together.' Ron turned in his chair to look at her.

'No, you're not, I am. I kissed you in the middle of the Battle.' She said smiling.

'All right, you kissed me and then I knew you liked me, but I took you out and that's when we actually got together,' Ron said.

_i_

_The Burrow stood crooked as the sun rose over the overgrown hedge. In the small attic room Ron had woken to his mother rapping on the door. _

'_Come on Ron, it's a big Day, you don't want to miss Hermione opening her presents.' Shouted Mrs Weasley. His eyes snapped open and he jumped from his bed, banging his head on the ceiling. Muttering angrily he wrenched open the door and followed his mum down the stairs._

_The Kitchen was already packed and a mound of presents lay on the table in front of a beaming Hermione. She waved at Ron when he entered, who sat next to her and smiled._

'_Can I start now?' She said with a grin. She reached for the first present and before long the kitchen was littered with wrapping paper. 'Thanks everyone, I love everything.' _

'_Hold on,' said George sharply, 'Where's Ron's present for Hermione?' The chatter stopped abruptly as though someone had flicked a switch. Every face turned towards Ron in shock who swallowed nervously. _

'_Erm, I haven't got you a present Hermione, but I would like you to come out dinner with me tonight,' Ron muttered as he looked down at his shoes laces. Hermione looked stunned for a moment before she nodded. _

'_That would be lovely.' She said slowly. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling, and then Ron leant forwards and kissed her passionately. _

'_Finally!' Ginny shouted as Ron and Hermione broke apart. _

'_Looks like we'll be short __of__ two people at dinner tonight, Molly,)' Arthur grinned._

_Molly smiled back at him and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. 'Have a good night, you deserve it,' she said to Ron and Hermione they both smiled warmly at her. _

/i

'That was it?' Hermione asked, looking fondly at Ron.

'No, I took you for a fabulous meal at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley and then we started going out,' Ron replied. 'A few years later I proposed.'

'It was rather romantic,' Hermione said wryly.

i

_The Burrow looked as crooked as ever. The sun was setting and the gnomes were starting to sneak into the garden. Inside, Mr Weasley sat dozing in his chair, Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat listening to the radio. _

'_Hermione,' Ron whispered._

'_Yes?' She replied curiously._

'_Will you come outside with me for a minute?'_

'_Sure.' _Hermione followed him looking puzzled.

_They passed Mrs. Weasley on the way out and climbed down the steps. A light breeze swept through the trees and the stars twinkled brightly. They sat down on an old bench and looked towards the Burrow. After what felt like hours, Ron took Hermione's hand in his. She smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss. _

'_How long have we been going out now?' Ron asked._

'_Three years, six months and twelve days, exactly,' Hermione replied. _

_Ron laughed. 'You've been keeping count?' he asked with a soft chuckle._

_Hermione blushed and turned away from him._

'_I'm only joking, Hermione, sorry.' He rose from his seat and lowered himself on one knee before her. She gasped slightly but a huge smile crossed her face._

_Ron swallowed, looking tense. He was looking at his fingernails and tapping his feet nervously. After a few moments he looked up. 'What I'm trying to say is, Hermione, will you marry me?' He took a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, written around the inside of the ring were the words 'You're My Everything.'_

'_Yes, yes I will.' _

_He jumped up in triumph and placed the ring gently on her finger. He then scooped her up into his arms and gave her a long, lingering kiss. After what seemed like hours he placed her gently back on the bench. Hermione sat and stared at her ring. 'It's just so beautiful.'_

'_I should think so. It cost. . .' He stopped abruptly and became interested in his shoe laces._

'_You were quite calm asking me, weren't you?' Hermione said as she studied Ron's face. When he still looked impassive she added, 'when you proposed?'_

'_Well it's easy when your sister gives you some Calming Draught.' They sat and laughed until Hermione jumped up_

'_Come on; I'm getting cold and your mum might wonder where we are.' She grabbed his hand and they returned to the Burrow. _

/i

'All right, I know, you did a lot. But I still started our relationship,' Hermione said, putting the dishes away.

'We both started it, how's that?' Ron laughed as he gave Hermione a quick kiss and headed for the door. 'Well, I better be off, Kingsley wants this report on Yaxley finished.'

'Bye, love.'

Ron left and Hermione cleared the rest of the table. A few moments later Rose re-entered the kitchen and sat back down at the table.

'Rose, call Terry and ask him to come an hour later.' Hermione said, turning to face Rose who looked surprised.

'Why?'

'Oh, I just think that your Dad deserves to meet him,' Hermione said grinning to herself as she turned back to the sink.

*

'Hugo, put that plate down!' Hermione shouted as Hugo lifted the plate above his head. He scowled at his mum but placed it on the table anyway. The door opened and Ron entered looking tired. He collapsed into his seat beside Rose and closed his eyes.

'Hi Dad. This is my friend, Terry,' Rose said.

Ron opened his eyes with a jolt.

'Hi, Mr Weasley,' said the boy who was sitting beside Rose. He held his hand out and Ron took it looking at Hermione but once again she turned back to the cooker. He smiled and returned to face Terry.

'Pleased to meet you,' Ron said.

*

Later that evening Ron and Hermione lay in bed. Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts, A History' again and Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine.

'So, you decided to let me meet Terry?' Ron asked, putting the magazine underneath the bed and turning to face Hermione.

'Well you are Rose's dad after all and you'll have to pay for their wedding,' Hermione replied, closing her book and turning out her light.

'What?' Ron coughed, Hermione laughed.

'It was a joke Ron, she's only eleven remember?'

'Ha-ha, very funny.' He turned his light off. 'But I know where these things lead.'

'Don't start that again!' Hermione snuggled up to her husband. He gave her a soft kiss and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his snoring filled the room. She rolled onto his rising chest and sighed. 'It was me though,' she whispered.


End file.
